Old Feelings Die Hard
by Eesu
Summary: Kagome stumbles upon another of InuYasha and Kikyo's moments. How will she handle herself this time? And how will InuYasha react? *The chapters are some-what short.*
1. Chapter 1

**Old Feelings Die Hard  
Chapter One**

**(this takes place before Final Act, and I realize this is an over-used theme, sorry)**

Her feet slapped the ground as she ran, the soles of her feet hurt from the effort already, but her mind was else where. She ran with adrenaline, her heart beating hard in her chest. Finally slowing down, then stopping and doubling over, hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath. Her lungs burnt and her feet ached. She sat down on the side of the dirt road, stretching out her legs as her muscles started to ache as well._ 'Why does he have to be so stupid,' _she thought _'Why can't he just leave her alone?' _She huffed, then her eyes dimmed as she remembered, _'He still loves her. I can't expect him to simply forget his feelings, even after all we've been through already.' _She felt her eyes mist over, and a tear slowly made a damp path down her cheek. She lifted her hand to her face, and used her index finger to catch it. Bringing the tear drop close to her eye, she sighed. _'I just wish I knew what to do.' _Her mind kept playing the moment over and over.

_Kagome was feeling refreshed and ready to go. She had spent a week-end away from her friends, to re-coop and just relax. She wasn't supposed to be back 'til tomorrow, but she figured the sooner she got back, the less angry InuYasha would be. After packing a lunch for her friends, with plenty of ramen for InuYasha, she hopped into the Bone Eater's Well. As she clamboured out on the other side, she caught a glimpse of a soul stealer. 'Kikyo.' she thought, and started towards the Tree of Ages. As she continued towards it, the concentration of soul stealers became greater. 'She's here. I know it.' Kagome was determined now, to tell Kikyo to just leave them all alone. It wasn't her time to be here any more, she was dead! As Kagome came into view of the Tree, her step faltered and she gasped. 'InuYasha?' she thought, taking a small step forward.  
Entwined beneath the limbs of the Tree were InuYasha and Kikyo. Embracing. And 'They're..they're kissing?' Kagome's eyes widened, and she felt her stomach turn. She reached out and braced herself against the nearest tree, but even as she felt the bile rise in her stomach, she couldn't bring herself to look away. She reached out her free hand tentively, "Inu..InuYasha?" his name was a tortured whisper, rising from her throat. InuYasha gasped, pulling away from Kikyo, just in time to watch the remainder of Kagome's breakfast free itself from her stomach. InuYasha started walking towards her, looking confused and worried, "You..Kagome, you weren't supposed to be back 'til tomorrow." his tone was soft but anxious, and Kagome straightened up, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She was finding it hard to breathe, and she noticed the soul stealers had disappeared. "Stop.." she said, though it didn't sound as commanding as she wanted it to. She couldn't look directly at him, but she could see his slight blush, and a look in his eyes told her he had been enjoying himself. InuYasha stopped a few feet from her, "Are you okay?" he asked, wanting to reach out to help her. His hand started to lift, but Kagome backed away. She laughed, but it came out choked. Dropping her knapsack, she gestured to it. "I brought lunch for everyone. Ramen too. I forgot..something, back at home. I'll be back later. Get Kaede to boil your water for you. And, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Kagome flashed a fake smile. Then turned and ran._

Kagome sighed again. _'I wonder where Kikyo went.. and I wonder if he went after her... Is this what he does when I'm gone?' _she wiped the tear off her finger and stood up, dusting off her skirt._ 'Maybe I really should go back home. InuYasha doesn't need me. Kikyo could finish collecting the jewel shards, and they can be together.' _More tears spilled down Kagome's cheeks, landing in the parched dirt beneath her. _'Maybe..he'd be better off without me.' _Kagome started to slip off the necklace with the vial containing the sacred jewel shards, when she heard her name.

"Kagome!" it was Shippo, running along behind her, "Kagome, you're back!" Shippo flung himself into her arms as she turned, giving her a big smile. "I picked this for you, Kagome!" he handed her a tiny yellow flower, and she smiled. "Shippo! Thank-you, it's beautiful." she replied, and set him down. "Why don't you go put it with my knapsack back with everyone at Kaede's?"  
"But.. your knapsack isn't there, Kagome."  
"Nonsense, I gave it to InuYasha to bring back."  
"InuYasha didn't come back! Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since this morning." Shippo looked closer at her face, "Kagome, have you been crying?"  
"No, silly. Now let's go find my knapsack." Kagome said, and headed back towards the one place she didn't want to be.

When they reached the Tree, Kagome found her knapsack right where she had dropped it. "Oh, here it is. I must have left it by accident." Kagome picked it up, but it felt lighter. Opening it, she realized all the ramen was missing. _'Hm. That jerk.'_  
"C'mon Kagome, let's go! You always make yummy lunches!" Shippo had grabbed her sock and was starting to tug her towards Kaede's hut.  
"Oh Shippo, I can't go right now. I.. I left something back in my time. Could you bring these lunches to everyone for me? I'll be back soon, I promise." Kagome handed Shippo her knapsack, and Shippo nodded.  
"Right. See you soon, Kagome!" he said, and started to drag her knapsack away. She laughed a little at him, his tiny body dragging her giant knapsack, but her laughter soon died as she looked at the Tree of Ages. She walked towards the worn-off spot, where InuYasha had been dormant for so many years. Rubbing her hand over the smooth surface, she sighed. _'Oh, InuYasha. Why can't you just move on already?' _She turned and surveyed the forest in front of her, then sat down on the large root she'd been standing on. "You're so stubborn!" she said aloud, clenching her fists. She looked up at the sunlight shining through the trees, and found two amber eyes watching her.  
"Oh, InuYasha." she gasped, and stood up. "I-I didn't know you were still here. I thought you would've.. went after Kikyo by now."  
"Feh. What purpose would that have served? You're here now, so we can get going and find the rest of the jewel shards." InuYasha hopped down from the Tree and landed infront of her, making her jump backwards a little. He steadied her with a hand on her shoulder, and his eyes met hers. He looked away, "Let's get going." he said, but Kagome didn't follow. He turned back.  
"What're you waiting for?" he asked, and she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Where'd all the ramen go?" she asked, and he shrugged.  
"I hid it for safe-keeping." he grumbled  
Kagome smiled a little_ 'Of course. He always thinks with his stomach. Well, when he's not thinking with his heart..' _Kagome shook her head, and sighed. "Alright, InuYasha. Let's get going." She started towards Kaede's hut, but this time InuYasha was the one not moving. She stopped, turning to face him. He was looking at the dirt, and then he looked up at her. Her heart started to thud hard in her chest again.  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
"It's just.. I didn't want you to see me and Kikyo like that.. again." he replied, looking down and kicking at the dirt a little, like an embarrassed child.  
"It's okay, InuYasha. Old feelings are hard to forget, I guess." Kagome replied. She knew she wasn't just speaking about his heart, but her own as well. _'But.. are my feelings for InuYasha really real? Or were they reincarnated within me as well?' _she wondered.  
"No Kagome, it's not okay. I.." InuYasha started to walk towards her, reaching out his hand again. _'Why is he acting so nice all of a sudden?' _Kagome forced a smile.  
"No really, it's fine! Now, let's go have some lunch and then we'll head off, okay?" she turned, and continued towards Kaede's, without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Feelings Die Hard  
Chapter 2  
**

"Miroku, do InuYasha and Kagome seem.. I don't know, somewhat more distant than usual?" Sango asked, looking back at him. Her and Miroku were seated on Kilala as they flew through the air, towards the next town, and towards a new demon to fight. Miroku looked down at InuYasha and Kagome. Though Kagome was being carried on InuYasha's back as he ran, she looked completely unaware of her surroundings, as if she had other things on her mind.  
"Hm. Yes, I believe they do, Sango." Miroku replied, "Though I did happen to see a soul stealer, just before Kagome arrived. Maybe that has something to do with their distance."  
Sango shook her head. "That InuYasha, such a two-timer." Sango huffed.  
"My dearest Sango, does his behaviour not show you how much I adore you?" Miroku said, as he caressed her butt. Sango's eyes widened, then narrowed, and she slapped him across the face. "Now is not the time, you pervert."  
"Hey, lovebirds. I can hear everything you're saying up there." InuYasha yelled.  
Sango and Miroku looked down, but it seemed not even InuYasha's yell had broken Kagome's trance.  
"It must've been Kikyo then.. look at how sad she is. I bet she caught them together, again." Sango sighed.  
"It appears you can't teach an old dog new tricks. InuYasha didn't learn from the last time, it seems." Miroku replied.  
"HEY. I SAID I CAN HEAR YOU UP THERE!" InuYasha yelled again. Sango and Miroku shook their heads, but fell silent.  
Kagome was still lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

They had set up camp on the outside of town after taking care of a small hog-demon but gaining no shard in return. Kagome lay in her sleeping bag near the fire, across from InuYasha, who was casually leaning against a tree, Tetsusaiga beside him. They both watched the flickering flames, though while Kagome's mind was somewhere else, InuYasha was watching her through the flames. Sango and Miroku sat together on a log, watching the two of them. Sango just shook her head.  
"I think I'm going to turn in. What about you Miroku?"  
"Why Sango, are you offering-" "No, you pervert. I'm simply asking if you're going to sleep now, or if you're going to stay up and watch.."_ 'our friends grow apart._', she thought, but she finished with"uh, the fire."  
"Oh, of course. I think I'll turn in now too." he replied, and they headed for their sleeping bags.  
"Feh." InuYasha said quietly, scowling into the flames.  
Kagome rolled over, away from the flickering heat and the watchful (though she didn't know) eyes of the half-demon. She let her eyes close, and a tear escaped them. _'Oh, InuYasha.' _she thought miserably._  
_InuYasha could smell the salty tang rolling down her skin, but he ignored it, no matter how bad he felt, knowing he was the reason she was crying. _'It's not my fault,' _he thought,_ 'It's hers for coming back so early.' _though he knew he was wrong. InuYasha sat with his back to the tree, and continued to stare at the flames, seeing Kagome through them, and scowling again. He could smell her tears, stronger now. He looked to Sango and Miroku, who appeared fast asleep.  
"Hey wench," he called to Kagome, trying to keep his tone down but managing to retain the rudeness, "Quit yer crying."  
Kagome sniffled, and sat up to wipe the tears off her face. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I just..miss my family, that's all."  
"Yeah, whatever. Just stop crying, okay?" he answered a little softer now.  
"Sure, InuYasha." she replied, and layed back down in her sleeping bag, shutting her eyes and making an attempt at falling asleep.  
_'Huh, that was weird. Normally she woulda yelled at me or somethin'..' _InuYasha thought. "Keh." InuYasha continued scowling into the flames. His eyelids started to droop, and soon, he fell asleep.

Kagome was wide awake. She couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes, all she was was InuYasha and Kikyo, together under the Tree. Eventually, she gave up, and just lay staring into the forest. But then, she heard it.  
InuYasha was snoring. And loudly.  
Kagome giggled, despite her sadness. Quietly, she turned around and sat up, staring over the fire at her hanyou. She crawled out of her sleeping bag, and after feeding the flames of the slowly-dying fire, she tip-toed to InuYasha and knelt down infront of him. She looked up at his ears as one twitched, remembering how soft they felt the first time she touched them. Lifting her hands, she gently grabbed them and rubbed the softness between her fingers. She stifled a laugh as one tried to twitch beneath her touch, and she smiled.  
"Wanna quit that out wench, I was trying to sleep." came a somewhat annoyed remark from InuYasha. Kagome gasped, and dropped her hands to her lap.  
"Oops. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"Well, whaddya expect, grabbing my ears like that?" he replied rudely.  
"I didn't grab them!" Kagome replied, getting angry.  
"Your hands were touchin' 'em!" InuYasha yelled.  
"I was being gentle! Jeez, InuYasha. Why do you have to fight about everything!"  
"You're the one that woke me up by grabbing my ears!"  
"I DIDN'T GRAB THEM!" Kagome yelled back, and stood up. She huffed, and brushed the dirt off her knees. She walked around the fire back to her sleeping bag. "Whatever. I'm going back to bed."  
"Good! Maybe now I can get some sleep without you being all touchy-feely." InuYasha said.  
"If you don't remember, you're the one who's been touchy-feely. Jerk." Kagome crawled back into her sleeping bag, turning away from InuYasha once more. She was determined to fall asleep now.  
InuYasha, on the otherhand, was taken aback by her comment. He looked off scowling, embarrassed. Then he noticed Sango and Miroku staring at him from their sleeping bags. Miroku had his head on his raised hand.  
"What're you guys starin' at?"  
"Nothing. We were simply intrigued by your lack of comebacks, that's all." Miroku replied, and settled back down in his sleeping bag.  
"Goodnight, InuYasha."  
"Whatever." InuYasha grumbled back.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Kagome turned over onto her back, stretching. Her shoulder ached from being layed upon all night, and she had some awful kinks in her neck. She sat up and looked over at InuYasha's spot by the tree, but was surprised to see he wasn't there. _'Hm. Wonder where he could've got to so early?'_ she wondered.  
"Ah, Lady Kagome, you're awake." Miroku was sitting on the log facing the now-dead fire. Sango was sitting beside him, a still-sleeping Kilala on her lap. Kagome smiled at them, then decided she might as well ask.  
"Miroku, Sango, did you happen to see where InuYasha went?"  
Her two friend exchanged a look.  
"Kagome.. this morning there were more soul stealers in the air," Sango replied, adding hurriedly "But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about! We must have just happened to follow.. her...path from yesterday. I'm sure InuYasha is nearby." Sango watched her friend closely.  
Kagome felt her smile falter. "Oh.. did you see which way he was heading, then?"  
Miroku pointed behind him, "That way. Towards the soul stealers." Sango punched him from behind, and a large bump appeared. "Uh, but, I'm sure it was just a coincidence, him going the same way as Kikyo."  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled, hitting him again. Kilala awoke with a start, and mewed a little at her rude awakening.  
"Thanks, Miroku." Kagome smiled again, and got up. She headed in the direction Miroku had pointed out, determined to find InuYasha. _'I swear, if he's with Kikyo again, I'll.. I'll..'_ "Ohh, I'll kill him!" she yelled, her fists clenching in anger. She could hear a commotion coming from the camp site she left, and she laughed a little. Sango was wailing on Miroku, she was sure of it.  
As she walked, she'd look above every so often, checking for soul stealers. As one flitted ahead of her, she started to pick up her pace. There seemed to be a small clearing in front of her, and as she neared, she could hear the unmistakeable sounds on InuYasha yelling. Kagome paused near the opening to the clearing, listening intently.  
"InuYasha, I had to see you. We have much to discuss, you know that." Kikyo's calm voice made Kagome sick.  
"I know, I know. But ya didn't have to meet me at THAT tree! Kagome's really pissed now, and what if she decides to go back to her time again? I need Kagome to help find the shards, you know that!" InuYasha replied, his voice raised but still retaining the softness he often held for Kikyo.  
"InuYasha, you could just as easily use me to help find the Shikon shards. It could be just us." Kikyo replied, stepping closer to him.  
"Kikyo, you know I'd never put you in harm's way like that. What if Naraku appeared, and I couldn't protect you?" InuYasha said quietly, "I vowed I'd avenge your death, but I can't do that if I'm trying to protect you from dying again." he grabbed Kikyo to him in a hug. "I don't want to lose you again."  
Kagome turned away. _'That.. that jerk. All he cares about is the Shikon jewel and that stupid, dead Kikyo! Even through everything.. how could I be so stupid? How could I.. how could I fall for him the way I have? Maybe these feelings.. really aren't mine...' _Kagome turned back to the scene infront of her, watching InuYasha and Kikyo embrace.  
"Sit boy." she said quietly, and watched as InuYasha crumpled to the ground. She had hoped he would be so stupid as to forget to release Kikyo, but unfortunately, he seemed to have remembered. Kagome ran for it, as fast as her legs could carry her, back to camp. She ran right into Sango, out of breath and with tears brimming in her eyes.  
"Kagome..? What's..what happened?" Sango asked, though she knew what Kagome had probably found. _'That stupid InuYasha. Doesn't he care about Kagome's feelings in the slightest?'  
_"Oh, Sango..can you take me back? I really need to go home, to my time. I-I miss my family. It's stupid, but I really do." Kagome replied, tears spilling down her cheeks now.  
"Sure, Kagome. Miroku!" Sango called, "Miroku, I'm taking Kagome back. You wait for InuYasha, and tell him where we're going. I'll be back shortly." Miroku, who had appeared coming back from the little stream near their camp site, nodded.  
"Kagome?" he said, and she looked up. "Kagome..don't let InuYasha or his brazen actions get to you. He is part dog demon after all."  
"Thanks, Miroku" Kagome replied, giving him a small smile. Kilala transformed, and soon her and Sango were off, headed towards the Bone Eater's well._ 'I'm going to have a long soak in the tub when I get home.' _Kagome thought to herself, _'And if InuYasha wants me to come back, he can wait. He'll be lucky if I _do_ come back.'_

**(Thanks to everyone who added me or my story to their Alerts, or their favourites, I really worked to get this last chapter done after I saw all the emails notifying me of all that :] And thanks for the few reviews I got, really made my day. To clarify, I'll be posting a chapter a day, if I can manage to type it out and refine it just the way I want it. I *am* in college though, so if a chapter isn't posted one day, I probably have loads of work to do ^-^; Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Feelings Die Hard  
Chapter 3**

Sango and Kagome arrived at the Bone Eater's Well in a short amount of time. Hopping off, Kagome smiled up at Sango.  
"Thanks for the ride. I'll be back in a few days, and then we can get back to hunting down those jewel shards."  
"Take as long as you need, Kagome." Sango replied.  
Kagome gave Kilala a pat, and then hopped down into the Bone Eater's Well. The blue light encircled her, and she felt her feet touch the bottom back in her time. She climbed out quickly, and opened the doors of the wooden shed, out into her world. She sighed, and headed to her house.  
"Hello, mama." she said, entering the kitchen.  
"Kagome! I didn't expect you back so soon, is everything alright?" her mother was cutting vegetables on a cutting board on the counter, preparing them for dinner.  
"Everything's fine mama. Well, sorta." Kagome replied, "Do you need any help?"  
"No, no. I'm just finishing up. Why don't you go have a nice bath and relax? You look like you could use one!"  
"Thanks, mama." Kagome headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Entering her room, she looked around for her towel and bath robe. Finding them, she left her room and went into the bathroom. When she caught a glimpse of her relfection she stopped and stared in horror. _'AH, what happened to my hair?' _Kagome's face was red from the wind on her ride to the Well, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The wind wrecked more havoc on her hair though, it was tangled to no end, and almost sticking up in places. Grabbing a brush from the sink counter, she started to furiously brush her hair. _'Mom was right, I really _do _look like I could use a bath!'_

Kagome's hair was wrapped in a towel, as she soaked in a bathtub full of warm water and bubbles. She sighed out of comfort, her eyes closed.  
"Now this is where I'd like to spend my time. Not in school, listening to my friends blab about cute boys or my 'two-timing boyfriend'. Certainly not back in the Feudal Era, chasing after jewel shards and watching InuYasha chase after Kikyo. Nope, I think I'd much rather spend that time here in this tub. Not very productive, but much more relaxing." she sighed again.  
Unknown to Kagome, InuYasha was just outside the door.  
_'All she cares about is relaxing when we have work to do!' _he thought. He went back into her room, and jumped out her open window. He made his way to the Tree, and hopped up into its large, leafy branches._ 'It's not my fault she saw me. She shouldn't have followed anyways..' _he picked some dirt out of one of his molars. _'I'll let her have her relaxation time. But in the mornin' I'm draggin' her back.'_

Kagome had finished her soak, and dried herself off with a towel. After putting her robe on, she padded softly to her room. Noticing a slight breeze, she saw her window was opened.  
_'Did I open that before I took my bath?'_ she walked over to the window and shut it carefully. _'Huh. I must've. How else could it have opened?' _Kagome stared out into the night, looking towards the Tree. "I wonder what InuYasha's doing right now.." she said quietly. _'I bet he's super angry with me for coming back again.. but it's his fault! Why does he keep running to Kikyo? Jeez, you'd think he was her lap dog or something.'_ Kagome laughed a little at that thought. "Oh well. I have to go back and face him eventually.." Kagome walked to her bed, and took off her rode, replacing it instead with pyjamas. She climbed into her bed and, yawning, she reached over set her alarm for 10. _'I'll just sleep in a little. I'm sure no one will mind.'  
_She snuggled deep under her soft comforter, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Kagome was running. Running down a dark forest path, in the middle of the night. The moon was hidden behind the tops of the trees. She was overcome with terror, but she didn't know why. Looking behind her, she realized why. There was a large, silver wolf demon chasing her, his sharp teeth snapping and dripping with saliva. She yelled out, but there seemed to be no one around to hear her. Up ahead, she could see an opening. She sped up, but stopped short once she reached the small opening in the trees. InuYasha was there, entwined, nakedly, with Kikyo. Kagome gasped. Forgetting about the wolf demon for a second, she simply watched, but hearing his giant paws behind her, she turned, just as it leapt on top of her.  
"InuYasha!" she screamed, trying to see if he'd noticed. But he payed no attention to her, instead he was more focused on his current situation with Kikyo.  
"InuYasha!" she screamed again, desperately, while the wolf on top of her snarled and growled, an evil glint in its eye. InuYasha looked up, finally, but he just smirked. "I have Kikyo now. Why would I need you, when I can finally claim Kikyo as my mate? You'll never be able to interupt us again if you're dead." he replied, and continued to please the dead priestess he was so lovingly entwined with.  
"InuYasha, no!" Kagome yelled, and thrashed, trying to get away from the wolf. "InuYasha! InuYasha! INUYASHA!"_

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up, are you okay? What's wrong?" came a voice.  
Kagome sat up with a start, sweating and shaking, with tears in her eyes. Moonlight poured in through her open window, and a blurry figure sat on the end of her bed. She rubbed her eyes, and the blurry figure became "InuYasha? What..what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
"I heard you saying my name." he replied, shrugging.  
"I meant, why are you _here_, in my time?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Keh. As if I was going to let you come back this early. I came here to drag you back, but when I heard how much you were enjoying that bath, I decided I'd drag you back tomorrow." he scowled.  
"You were spying on me while I was taking a bath?" Kagome hissed, trying to keep her voice in a whisper. InuYasha winced, waiting for the 'Sit' he knew was going to come. Instead, Kagome got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, then dried it with a face cloth. Feeling a bit better, she returned to her room, where InuYasha was stretched out on her bed.  
"Uhm, excuse me. You're taking up MY bed." she said.  
"Hmph. Well where am I gonna sleep?" he asked rudely.  
"Outside! In the Tree. Or, you could GO BACK." she replied.  
"But, I don't wanna go back! I need to make sure you're comin' back in the morning."  
"Fine, whatever, just GET OUT." she yelled, and InuYasha got up.  
"Fine. But you better be ready to leave tomorrow." InuYasha went to her window and jumped out. Kagome promptly shut it, and sighed. "What a jerk." she said quietly.

Kagome's alarm went off at 10 a.m., and she was ready by 10:30. With her body clean, and feeling refreshed (again) she headed outside to the Well. Joined by InuYasha, they jumped in together. After climbing out of the Well on the other side, Kagome turned to InuYasha.  
"SIT BOY!" she yelled, and InuYasha dropped. "THAT is for spying on me, sneaking into my time, and sneaking into my room! JERK!" Kagome walked off, towards Kaede's, hoping she'd find the others there.  
InuYasha slowly removed himself from the dirt, spitting out grass and blowing dirt out his nose. "That wasn't necessary, ya know! I was just making sure you were okay!" he yelled after her, now dusting off his hakama. "Feh. I knew I shouldn't have followed her back to her time." he growled, and started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you all for the nice reviews! After going back and re-watching the whoooole InuYasha series excluding Final Act, I wrote this chapter! I stayed up all night re-watching the series, and was tired my whole shift at the cat shelter I volunteer for, but all in the name of making you guys happy ^-^; I know I was playing Kagome a bit..defeated. But how would you feel if this happened to you, more than once? I know Kagome's strong, but we all crack at some point. I just have to get back into writing, and InuYasha needs some refinement. Thanks for the reviews though! They make me smile, and keep pushing me to continue to write for you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Old Feelings Die Hard  
Chapter 4**

"Kagome, back so soon?" Sango exclaimed as Kagome entered Kaede's hut, InuYasha right behind her.  
Everyone was there excluding Kaede, who was out picking herbs. Shippo looked up, and immediately grinned at her.  
"Yeah, I guess I just needed a long relaxing soak." Kagome smiled. "I'm back now, thanks to InuYasha." she glared to her right, where InuYasha had taken up a spot, stretched out along the wall.  
"Oh. Well, glad to have you back, Kagome." Sango replied, returning her smile.  
"That InuYasha! He's such a meanie sometimes, right Kagome?" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, hugging her neck, obviously fearing a thrashing. InuYasha had started to get up, rolling up his sleeves.  
"Why you-"  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. The hut shook as InuYasha let out a short yelp before he ate wood. "Right, Shippo." Kagome smiled.  
"I'm going to go tell Kaede you're back!" he replied. Shippo jumped from her arms and walked over to InuYasha, sticking out his tongue at the fallen half-demon, then ran from the hut.  
"You little runt, I'm not letting you get away with-"  
"SIT!"  
"AHH!" InuYasha went down again, deepening the face-crater.  
"My, Kagome seems to have much pent-up anger today. Could it possibly have something to do with Kikyo?" Miroku whispered, none to quietly, to Sango.  
"What was that, monk?" Kagome turned to the Miroku, who immediately bowed his head to avoid the death stare from the priestess infront of him.  
"Nothing, Kagome. Just simply commenting on the weather today. Sunny as usual." Miroku replied. Kagome smiled.  
"Yupp, another great day! I'm going after Shippo, to find Kaede. I'll be back in a bit." Kagome left the hut, leaving Sango and Miroku staring after her.  
"My, what mood changes we seem to be in for. How odd. Any chance you know what is wrong with our dear Kagome, InuYasha?" Miroku turned to the now-standing half-demon who was picking wood of out his teeth.  
"Nah, Kagome's fine. I'm sure of it. It's probably just her woman time er somethin'." InuYasha stretched. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up if somethin' interesting happens." InuYasha started out of the hut.  
"InuYasha, when are we going to head out, to look for the remaining jewel shards?" Sango asked.  
"Tomorrow. Kagome probably needs some more rest anyways, so we'll start again tomorrow." and with that, InuYasha left for the Tree, his favourite napping place._ 'I've already done enough damage, why risk making her even angrier with me? No way am I eating dirt again either.'  
_"Hm. Yesterday he was so intent on bringing her back. Today, he's letting her relax. Could he possibly just want her.. y'know, here? Close to him?" Sango turned to Miroku, and he sighed.  
"Ah, Sango. Let us not try to determine the inner workings of InuYasha's mind. Just be thankful that she doesn't seem as vacant. Though she seems much more angrier, atleast she's putting up a fight."  
"I guess you're right.." Sango said, but she wasn't too sure.

"Kaede! I'm back!" Kagome called, finding Shippo tugging on one of Kaede's sleeves out in an herb garden.  
"Ah, Kagome, how nice to see ye again." Kaede followed Shippo's incessant tugging. "Shippo, why don't ye be a good child and carry these herbs back to the hut." Kaede handed him a large basket ladden with various herbs.  
"I'm not a child, y'know. I'm a fox demon!" he replied, and started to drag the large basket towards her hut.  
"Fox demon or not, ye are still a young kit." Kaede muttered, "Now Kagome, what is it ye need to ask me?" Kaede asked, and Kagome raised her eyebrows.  
"How'd you know I needed to ask you something?" she asked, and Kaede just smiled.  
"I could see it in ye's face, and hear it in ye's voice." she replied, "So, out with it child, I am not getting any younger, ye know."  
"Kaede.. is it... is it possible that, along with being a priestess and the Shikon Jewel, I- I inherited her.. feelings for I-InuYasha?" Kagome stammered.  
"Kagome, is ye questioning one's own feelings? Concerning the heart, one does not inherit feelings. Body features, yes, and physical characteristics, I am sure of. But one's heart is one's own. No feelings can be inherited, they must be developed." Kaede replied wisely, and Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief.  
"Do ye feel for InuYasha?" Kaede replied, and a glint in her eye told Kagome she already knew the answer.  
"I.. I may feel... something for him." Kagome replied, obviously uncomfortable.  
"Why don't ye tell InuYasha then? Perhaps he'd have something to say on the matter."  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? And risk ruining everything? Our friendship, all we've done, no way!" Kagome shook her head vigorously, "No. InuYasha doesn't need to know how I feel about him. I mean, I've already told him, sorta. A few times. But I've never told him.. how deep those feelings actually go." Kagome's voice softened. _'That's right. I have told InuYasha. In my own way, I've let him know how much he means to me.. but he doesn't know how much I actually love him.. Is Kaede right? Should I tell him bluntly? How would he even react to that? I couldn't possibly tell him, it could ruin our friendship.' _  
"Kagome? Kagome? Ye seemed to have drifted off for a second." Kaede said, and Kagome snapped back to reality.  
"Right, sorry Kaede. Thanks for the advice, but I'm not going to be telling InuYasha anything like that any time soon." Kagome replied.

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. She stared up at the leaves on the trees, slowly swaying in the wind. _'So, my feelings for InuYasha are my own.. what a relief! Now I don't have to wonder anymore..but what-' *_slurp, sluurp, sluuurp_*_ Kagome slapped a hand to her cheek, and Myoga flattened against her palm. "Myoga? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, as the flea shook himself out.  
"Ah, just passing through on my worldly travels. Why are you sitting alone, Lady Kagome? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"  
"It's a long story, Myoga." Kagome replied, and he gave her a knowing look.  
"Master InuYasha was with Kikyo again, wasn't he?" he asked. Kagome scowled.  
"How does everyone keep guessing right?"  
"Just a guess, Kagome. Not much gets you down these days. But, may I share with you some wisdom?"  
"Sure Myoga. Lay it on me."  
"Well, since you first met Master InuYasha, he has been rather..abrasive. But, if you remember at all, there have been some times, even in the first few days of your meeting, where he displayed more care for you then he'd like to admit."  
_'Of course. How I could I forget.. he might've been rude and hateful on the outside, but his heart was always in it... he wanted to protect me_.' Kagome thought, a pensive look on her face. "Myoga, did Kikyo care for InuYasha a lot?"  
"Lady Kikyo cared for InuYasha in her own way, different from the way you do. Whereas you do not care if InuYasha stays a half-demon or becomes human, Lady Kikyo would rather he be human. In a way, she cared more for his human side, rather than his whole self."  
_'Then there's no way I love InuYasha just because Kikyo did. I love him for who he is, not just a part of him.' _Kagome smiled down at the flea "Thanks, Myoga."  
"Any time, Lady Kagome. Now, if you would excuse me, I must be on my way." and Myoga hopped off her palm.  
Kagome watched him hop away for as long as she could see him, then she resumed her watching of the tree tops, palms spread flat on the edge of the Well she was seated on. 'Now what do I do?' she sighed in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Feelings Die Hard  
Chapter 5**

* * *

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" Kagome asked to the group infront of her. They were all standing outside Kaede's hut, ready to continue their quest for the remaining jewel shards. Sango and Miroku nodded, Kilala mewed, and InuYasha just scowled.  
"Can we get goin' already? We're losing day light here." he crossed his arms.  
"Yeah, yeah, calm down. We've got plenty of daylight left, okay?" Kagome replied. She picked up her bow and slung her quiver full of arrows on her back, next to her knapsack. Kilala transformed, and Sango climbed on, helping Miroku up behind her. InuYasha got down infront of Kagome and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up, holding onto her thighs.  
"Right. Let's go!" Kagome said, and they headed out of the village, towards they're next destination.  
"People have been talking about a village that's been being terrorized by a pack of wolf demons at night. Apparently, the leader of the pack is unusually strong, even for a demon. We gotta go check this out. I'm betting he has a jewel shard." InuYasha smirked.  
_'Wolf demon?'_ Kagome thought, _'Like the wolf demon in my dream?'_.  
Inuyasha turned his head slightly as he felt her tense. "Everything alright back there?" he asked, and Kagome nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering how many wolf demons we'll be up against."  
"Probably 6 or 7. We've fought against demons a lot more powerful than them. If you're worried about them being related to _Koga_, don't. These ones are white, apparently, and not from anywhere around here."  
Kagome's face turned white. _'White wolf demons? Okay now this _has_ to be a coincidence.'  
_"Uh, Kagome, you don't look so good." Sango called, and Kagome smiled.  
"I'm fine! Everything's fine. Just..uh...thinking of Shippo and Kaede having to watch over the village by themselves."  
"I'm sure they'll be okay Kagome, they can handle it. It's not like the village gets many attacks these days anyways." Sango replied reassuringly.  
"I know. Thanks, Sango." Kagome said. _'Phew! I'm a good liar, on the spot.'_

* * *

As they neared the village, InuYasha suddenly stopped, sniffing the air.  
"What is it? Are they close?" Kagome asked, and he nodded.  
"Over here!" he leapt to the right, and Kilala followed.  
They were running down a dirt path, and Kagome found herself feeling sick. 'Uhh, this reminds me of my nightmare!'  
Coming to a small clearing, they found them. 8 white, large wolf demons, devouring a few people from the village. Their jaws snapped and tore at skin and muscle, pulling it from the humans' bones. The largest one sniffed the air, and turned, as all the other wolves did the same. Growling, the large wolf took a step forward, prepared to protect his kill.  
"Kagome, where's the jewel shard on that large wolf?" InuYasha asked, setting her down. Sango and Miroku had climbed off Kilala, and were waiting for action.  
"On his forehead, to the left!" Kagome said, and, pulling an arrow from her quiver and placing it in the bow, she drew back her hand. "Let's get 'em, guys."  
InuYasha ran forward, Tetsusaiga unsheathed, slashing at wolves as they jumped in front of him. Kagome let her arrow fly, piercing a wolf to the right through its skull. Sango threw Hiraikotsu at a wolf to the left, breaking its neck, as Kilala attacked one beside it, ripping out it's throat. Miroku opened his wind tunnel, drawing in a wolf to the far left. InuYasha had sliced three wolves in half already, and was standing infront of the leader. It snarled and snapped, and InuYasha smirked.  
"Think you're tough? Let's see ya withstand this!" he yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga down and cutting the wolf demon in half, length-wise. the two halves fell to the ground. InuYasha dug around in part of the skull and pulled out a jewel shard. He brought it over to Kagome, who slipped it into the vial with the others. "Told ya it'd be easy." he said, and Kagome smiled.  
"Now, why don't we find a place to set up camp and rest a while?" Kagome asked, and InuYasha nodded.

* * *

The group had walked a ways, and found a small slow-flowing river to set up camp near. Kagome sat by the water's edge, cupping her hands in the clear water, and drinking in the cool, refreshing liquid. As she cupped her hands to take another drink, she saw a relection behind her in the water. She gasped, and turned around.  
"Oh, InuYasha. It's just you." she said, sighing in relief.  
"What? Did I scare ya?" he asked, and she shook her head.  
"No, just surprised me, is all."  
"Feh. Same thing." InuYasha replied, sitting beside her and crossing his arms.  
"Did you come over here just to watch me drink?" she teased, and InuYasha looked off across the river.  
"No. I came here to ask you why you've been acting so weird lately." he replied.  
"Oh.. well, I guess it has to do with you and Kikyo.." Kagome looked down at the water, watching is slip over the stones at the bottom.  
"What about me and Kikyo?" InuYasha asked, looking over to her. She looked up, into his eyes.  
"It's just, I saw you two together a few times now, and I've been wondering why you just don't stay with her.. she'd be a lot more useful to you than I am... and you'd probably enjoy her company more than mine." Kagome shrugged, but InuYasha looked hurt.  
"You... Kagome, do you really think that?" he asked softly, and she nodded, looking sullen. "Kagome, don't ever for a second think I'd rather spend time with that- that shell of a person, made out of graveyard soil and ashes, than you."  
"But, InuYasha, you love her, don't you?"  
InuYasha looked away, and Kagome took this as a bad sign, until he spoke quietly.  
"My old feelings for her have long since died, burned away with her real human form. I could never love her the way she is now.. Anything I thought I may have felt for her after she was re-born into her souless form were just old feelings, longings from a time passed. Besides.. my heart lies elsewhere." and with that, he stood up. Stretching, he started back towards camp.  
"Anyways, killing all those wolf demons sure made me hungry.. Hey Kagome, think you could make me some ramen?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes, then smiled.  
"Sure, Inuyasha." She got to her feet, and headed for her knapsack. _'His heart lies elsewhere.. could that mean..?' _Kagome shook her headed, trying to dislodge that thought from her mind. She sighed. _'Time will tell..'  
_

**

* * *

One more chapter after this one ^-^ I'm thinking about making a sequel to it though, only AFTER Final Act. Which means I'll need some time to re-watch the subbed Final Act. Hope you liked chapter 5 (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Feelings Die Hard  
Chapter 6**

"Hey, Kagome?"  
"Yeah InuYasha?" Kagome replied. They were seated around the fire at their campsite, Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kilala was curled in Sango's lap. InuYasha had been quiet for a while, and Kagome wondered what he was thinking about.  
"I think.. we should go searching for Kikyo. Just me and you." he said quietly, and Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome, alarmed.  
"I think so too." she looked at him and smiled.  
Sango and Miroku almost fell over with shock.  
"Uh, Kagome, do you think that would be a good idea?" Sango asked.  
"Why not? It's just Kikyo, and her and InuYasha have some unfinished business, right InuYasha?"  
"Right." he replied.  
"Lady Kagome, I think what Sango is trying to say is why would you want to see Kikyo after all that has transpired between her and InuYasha? The kissing, the hugging, why would you want to be witness to more?" Miroku said, and Sango immediately hit him.  
"That's not what I was trying to say at all, monk." Sango replied angrily.  
"It's okay, Sango. I have a feeling that after we meet with her, she won't be around anymore." Kagome smiled.  
Sango and Miroku exchanged another look.  
"Do you intend to kill the dead priestess?" Miroku asked, and was awarded another hit from Sango. "Ow, Sango, it was just a question!" he said, rubbing his head.  
"No, Miroku. I don't intend to kill her." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Monk, will ya shut up before Sango knocks you unconcious?" InuYasha said.  
"Ah, the silent one speaks! Now, do tell InuYasha, what is it you've been so deep in thought about lately?" Miroku asked, and Sango raised her hand to hit him. "That was a legitimate question!" he cried, and she lowered her hand. He continued with, "Was it Kikyo who has been on your mind?"  
A loud 'thunk' was heard, as Sango brought Hiraikostu down on Miroku's head.  
"I withdraw my question." he replied, a large bump growing where he was hit.

* * *

After waking bright and early, Kagome and InuYasha set off from camp, in search of Kikyo. Kagome told Sango and Miroku that they'd meet them back at the village, so there was no need to wait. InuYasha picked up Kikyo's scent quickly. They were both silent on their journey.  
_'Was she following us? What is her deal? Sheesh, she's obsessed!'_ Kagome thought.  
_'What the Hell am I gonna say to that bitch?'_ InuYasha wondered.  
They neared a clearing in the forest, and InuYasha slowed down. He let kagome off his back, and grabbed her hand instead. Kagome blushed, and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile.  
"Let's do this." he said, and Kagome nodded.  
They walked into the clearing, and found Kikyo in the middle.  
"InuYasha. I knew you'd come looking eventually. You've brought my reincarnation, I see. How odd." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome.  
"Kikyo. I'm here to tell you one thing and one thing only. I'm done being with you." InuYasha said, and Kikyo immediately looked hurt.  
"But.. InuYasha, you said you'd avenge my death. You said we'd be together, InuYasha!" Kikyo cried.  
InuYasha's felt his anger subside a little as he started to become remorseful. He took a step forward, but felt his hand tugged on. Turning, he looked down at Kagome's tearing eyes, and his anger returned.  
"Kikyo, you are the only reason why I end up hurting the girl I really love! It's over, Kikyo. I don't want to be with you. My feelings for you have long-since passed." InuYasha replied. Kagome gasped.  
_'Did he.. did he just say... what I THINK he said?' _she thought in wonder, and InuYasha's hand tightened on hers. She smiled at Kikyo, feeling triumphant.  
Kikyo simply stared coldly at the two.  
"As you wish, InuYasha. Stay with my reincarnation. But, think of this, Kagome. Are the feelings you possess for InuYasha truly yours, or are are they mine?" Kikyo asked, and then turned, leaving the clearing. Her soul stealers shimmered as they floated along after her, lighting the forest. InuYasha and Kagome watched 'til the light disappeared, and then he turned to her.  
"Kagome, what did Kikyo mean by that? What feelings?" he asked.  
"Well, I was thinking before, if maybe along with Kikyo's priestess powers, and the Shikon Jewel, that maybe I inherited her feelings for you.. But I realize now, InuYasha. My feelings are my own. I trust my heart, it's not part of Kikyo, it's part of me. In the beginning, I didn't feel the same way about you, as I do now. We fought a lot in the beginning, and I thought of you more as an annoying friend than anything else. But as we grew closer to ending the long battle with Naraku, and our search for the Sacred jewel shards, we grew closer together as well." Kagome replied, and InuYasha blushed. Kagome continued, "After almost losing you so many times, and being forced through the well on occasion, I realize it all too well now InuYasha. I can't bear to be without you. I love you, InuYasha."  
InuYasha's eyes went wide, as he stared down at Kagome. She looked up at him with nothing but love, and he blushed.  
"Kagome. I care so much about you.. not because you resemble Kikyo, but because you care for me like no one else. You.. you love me for who I am... You are where my heart lies, Kagome." InuYasha pulled her to him with a hand on the back of her head and one on her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you."  
Kagome smiled.  
"I love you too, InuYasha."


End file.
